


lost in this feeling

by strfkr (gothtaako)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Play, Riding, Trans Male Character, p in v sex, slight praise kink, this is PWP because i'm shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/strfkr
Summary: None of Damien’s overthinking changed the fact that Robert is at his feet looking absolutely enticing and wonderfully disheveled.





	lost in this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i miss any tags. this does have penis in vagina sex without a condom in case anyone needs a heads up on that

Robert kneels on the floor, fully naked, cock hardening between his legs, wrists bound behind his back, flush spreading across his face, and his breathing got heavier in anticipation. Damien sits in front of him, fully dressed in one of his lavish chairs, looking down at Robert imposingly. Or what he hopes was imposing in a way because all he could focus on was the nerves and knots building up in his stomach.

Robert Small did not come off as the sort of man to want to be made to feel… well, small. He’s unapologetically crude, in a charming and truthfully funny way, rugged and harsh in a handsome way, and generally not someone Damien expected to _want_ to be dominated. Quite truthfully, he expected the opposite. Not that Damien minds at all. In fact, the idea of it was… _incredibly_ appealing. But executing it… Actually _domming_ Robert is easier imagined and jerked off too than done.  

None of Damien’s overthinking changed the fact that Robert is at his feet looking absolutely enticing and wonderfully disheveled, even though they had only been moments into the scene. He _wants_ this so badly and who is Damien to deny him? Just having his hands bound behind him, naked and… _vulnerable_ was enough to work the man up. Robert looks up at him expectantly, and Damien has to do _something_ even if he’s not sure of what. 

“You look… lovely.” Damien’s own thoughts slip out of his mouth and he would’ve been embarrassed by it if it wasn’t for Robert’s almost bashful reaction. As if he isn’t used to the praise he most certainly deserved.

“Get on with it,” Robert grumbles, looking towards the floor instead of Damien. That wouldn’t do. Damien kneels down to be at level with Robert, cupping his face gently, but firmly guiding him to look right at him.  

“I expect no more attitude from you tonight. You’re to look at me, unless otherwise occupied or instructed not to.” Damien tries to keep his gaze steady, still feeling the nerves, but settling into his dominant role a little easier now. He doesn’t really expect for the words he says to have an effect on Robert, but he relaxes into his touch, which makes Damien feel a bit better about his role. “What’s your safeword, Robert?”

“Mothman.” Damien resists the urge the laugh at how endearing Robert managed to be without even trying.

“Now tell me what you want right now?” Damien moves his hand from Robert’s face, to stroke his hair, wondering idly if Robert was the type to like his hair pulled.

“I want to blow you,” Robert breathes, eyes slipping closed at the feeling of Damien’s hand in his hair, answering Damien’s second silent question. Damien forgives him for breaking eye contact only because he’s caught off guard by his directness. Even if he did ask him.

“Very well.” Damien kisses Robert, a brief teasing peck, before standing up once more. Without wasting a moment, Damien strips entirely, already becoming way too heated in his layers of clothes. He sits back in his seat, and Robert carefully moves to kneel between Damien’s spread legs.

Robert kisses Damien’s inner thighs first, working up till he reaches his folds, running the flat of his tongue against him before sucking on Damien’s cock gently. Damien shudders, increasingly louder moans escaping his lips as Robert blew him with messy enthusiasm. He threads his fingers back into Robert’s hair, wanting to pull him closer, selfishly grind into his face. He immediately moans against him, encouraging Damien even more. So Damien pulls Robert’s hair and grinds against his tongue, his own labored pants and moans combining with Robert’s muffled whimpers. It’s _amazing_ , what this cryptid hunter could do with his mouth. It’s _amazing_ , how wonderful it is to have the man on his knees like this. Robert alternates between gently sucking and kissing and licking at Damien’s cock, never letting up for a moment. The feeling of pleasure is dizzying in the best way.  

Very quickly, the familiar feeling of building orgasm began in Damien’s stomach and he briefly debates whether he should pull away and wait to cum with Robert or if he should be selfish and cum anyways. Before he could even make a decision, Robert does something _wonderful_ with his mouth and tongue and Damien feels the waves of pleasure coming over him, bucking into Robert’s mouth to chase more of the almost overwhelming feeling. He lets out an embarrassing, broken moan of Robert’s name and bucks his hips towards his mouth to ride his orgasm a little longer until it’s too much to bear.

Breathless and boneless, Damien sits up after a few long moments. Robert looks absolutely _wrecked_. His eyes are half lidded and pupils are blown out, there’s a lewd slick sheen across his mouth and jaw. His cock is hard, throbbing, and leaking in want. He looks like an absolute dream.

“You’re so captivating Robert, especially like this…” Damien hears him hum appreciatively, low in his throat. “Oh so my pet likes being praised doesn’t he?” Robert nods, burying his face into Damien’s thigh, as if he was hiding from Damien’s gaze. “I’ll make sure to shower you in all the sweet words you desire then.” Damien affectionately plays with Robert’s hair before tugging at it to have him upright and looking at him. “That doesn’t mean you are allowed to do what you please. I did ask for your eyes to remain on me at all times. 

“Sorry,” Robert gasps, still not quite looking at Damien. 

“I don’t believe that’s a proper apology, my dear. Get up on to the bed. I’ll untie your hands for a moment.”

Damien helps him to his feet so he can undo the bindings. Robert does exactly as he’s told, and Damien reconsiders his… punishment of sorts just because Robert looks absolutely wonderful laid out and spread for him. He just wants to see him come undone. He ties Robert’s wrists together again, this time above his head so that he’d be more comfortable for the rest of the session. Damien runs his fingers down Robert’s chest and soft stomach, playing with the coarse her there for a moment before moving to his cock, eliciting a soft gasp from the man. Damien laughs and leans forward to give his cock an experimental lick. Robert’s gasp turns into a whine, bucking into the air when Damien pulls away.

“Damien, _please._ ” Hearing him _beg_ is way hotter than Damien thought it would be. He smirks.

“Please?” Damien teases him as he reaches over to his nightstand to retrieve a small bottle of lube, pouring a small amount in his hand.

“ _Please,_ ” Robert begs again.

Damien finally wraps his hand around Robert’s neglected cock, using his thumb to run the head of it. Robert practically _whimpers_ at the touch. Every little sound he made was fueling Damien’s desire to break him down even more. He starts stroking his cock, at what he knew would be a torturous pace. Robert still moans and gasps, hips unstill as he tries to fuck into Damien’s hand again. Eventually Damien speeds up his hand, using his free hand to hold Robert’s hips down. Robert’s breaths got more and more labored, needy sounds filling the room. Damien can tell when he’s getting close. His toes curl, and Damien can see the way Robert’s body tenses up before orgasm, a perfect signal. So Damien pulls his hand away and the most pitiful sound came out of his lover, a broken, desperate moan.

“Who said you were allowed to cum whenever you wanted?” Damien smiles down and at him and Robert exhales harshly, obviously frustrated but not fighting.

With that, Damien begins to stroke Robert again, no gentleness to his touch this time. He pours a bit more lube so he can stroke him at a faster pace. Robert immediately starts panting again, and it took almost no time for him to get close again.

“Damien, I-I’m close,” Robert gasps out.

“I can see that. Don’t cum.” Damien slows his hand down, still holding down Robert’s hips as they twitch under him.

“ _Damien._ ” He whines out his name.

“I know you can hold out another moment.”

Damien doesn’t push it much longer, knowing he’d push Robert over the edge too soon if he did. Precum dribbled down his twitching cock, thighs quivering and head thrown back in obvious frustration as he finally stopped jerking him, still keeping his hand wrapped around the shaft.

“Good boy.” Roberts moans.

Before Robert could even begin to form words in his head, Damien continues his ministrations and tried to work him up even faster. Damien swear he hears Robert whimper.

“Jesus Christ,” he chokes out.

“That’s flattering Robert.”

“Shut up.”

Damien smiles to himself and continues to rub Robert’s cock, thick and heavy in his hands. Truthfully, his mouth waters at the idea of blowing him for just a moment, but that would probably be too cruel… 

Damien does it anyways, leaning down to suck at the head of Robert’s cock, still keeping a hand around the shaft. Almost immediately Robert’s breath hitches and he trashes at the sensitivity of his cock.

“ _Ohmygod_ _Damien_ , _please_ ,” he strains, sounding close to tears. “That feels so good, please don’t stop, _please._ ” Damien takes more of Robert’s cock, slowly, until every inch of his cock that he could take without choking was in his mouth. He hums and hollows out his cheeks, and Robert immediately starts begging again. _“Pleasepleaseplease.”_

Damien pulls off with an obscene slurp, continuing to stroke Robert with his hand. “Please what? A gentleman uses his proper words, Robert.”

“Please let me cum, _pleaseplease._ ”

“Hmm, no not yet,” Damien answers, giving the head of Robert’s cock a kiss before pulling away entirely. Robert shudders what sounds almost like a sob of desperation.

Damien holds himself over Robert, looking at his flushed face. He kisses him deeply, biting his bottom lip before whispering into his mouth. “You’re doing so well my pet, I’ll let you cum soon, I promise.” Robert shudders again and nods.

Damien kisses Robert one last time before coating his fingers with lube. Straddling Robert’s hips, Damien slides a finger into himself. Robert stares, mesmerized, and Damien regrets not untying Robert so he could feel his thick fingers instead of his own slender ones. But Damien had a specific idea in mind.

It doesn’t take long for him to insert a second and third finger and get himself nice and stretched out. He catches Robert licking his lips and he can’t help but winking at him, even if it was definitely out of character for him. He just felt so… good being in charge like this. He likes the way Robert looks at him, he likes having him at his fingertips, able to tease and push and control him how he pleased.  

Damien doesn’t hesitate at all as he lubes up Robert’s cock and sits on it in one fluid motion. It’s thick, and feels _so so_ hot, filling Damien up in just the most delicious way possible. They both moan in unison, and Damien places his hands on Robert’s chest, using to hold himself up. Once he adjusts to the stretch of Robert’s cock in him, he rocks his hips against him, rolling his hips and grinning down at the man under him. Every movement sends a shiver up his spine and elicits a gasp from Robert. He tries to fuck up into Damien, desperate and needy, trying to chase the orgasm he’s been denied three times already. Damien leans down, still grinding down against Robert’s hips and whispers in his ear.

“Are you getting desperate? Do you want to cum in me?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Robert gasps. “Please, please let me cum, Sir.”

_Sir_. The word is unexpected, and unprompted, not something they really discussed prior. But it sounds so nice in Damien’s ears, and he wants to hear Robert say it more. “You’re so pretty when you beg. I bet your cock is aching to cum, isn’t it, my sweet pet?”

Robert whimpers and nods enthusiastically. “Please please let me cum for you, Sir.”

“Since you asked so politely, I suppose you can come. But only after I do. Is that alright, pet?”

The only response is a drawn out moan as Damien lifts himself almost off of Robert’s cock only to slam back down. He rides Robert with no restraint, eager to make himself cum and tease the other man more. He leans back, holding himself up with on hand on Robert’s thigh and the other hand slides between his legs, to his cock. He strokes it as he lets Robert fuck him, getting himself over the edge once more. He tightens around Robert’s cock and Robert practically sobs.

“ _CanIcumpleasepleaseplease_.” His words run together as he tries to hold back his orgasm, still thrusting up into Damien.

“Cum for me, Robert.”

The man comes completely undone, crying out Damien’s name and a stream of thanks yous. Damien milks every bit of Robert’s orgasm as he rocks against his hips still, feeling the hot seed inside him.

Damien finally lays against the other man’s chest, breathing heavy, completely exhausted. He feels Robert’s softening cock slip out of him and already dreads having to clean his sheets later, but he’s the one that decided to forgo a condom of any sort. Mostly because it feels nice, but no one could make him verbally admit that he liked it more than most.

Robert groans and shifts under him, signaling that it was time for Damien to roll over and reposition himself next to Robert rather than on top of him or he’d be complaining about his back for the next few days. Damien drapes an arm over Robert, nuzzling his arm.

“Was that… Was that what you wanted?”

“You almost killed me, pretty boy. Didn’t know you had it in ya,” Robert laughs.

“You really should expect more of me,” Damien grins to himself, feeling smug that Robert was more than satisfied.

“You okay? Top drop can be pretty common.”

Damien pressed himself against Robert even further. “Just… stay here, I’m good but this is nice.”

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this like ooc i really don't know how to write damien iuebfwe


End file.
